2PGerIta-Radioactive
by princessofsouls14
Summary: There isnt enough 2PGerIta out there so enjoy! warning Smut/lemon/yaoi. Pairing of 2P North Italy and Germany


_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

Towns often go amiss and become get left behind by time itself but one town got some unexpected visitors…

Empty, dim-lit streets seemed to echo eerily to themselves. Not a soul was in sight and then everything went quiet, a ghost town abandoned by time. A lonely lamppost flickered its orange-yellow light on and off almost like a warning to stay away, and it seemed even the spirits daren't enter this dark place. Paint previously white, is now peeling off of faded fences offering little security to rotting discarded dark houses. Damp was in the air suffocating the whole town in an envelope of thick mist. Old walls were slowly falling down one by one, bit by bit the town was falling away to into nothingness. Nothing stirred until…

Do you have a room spare?" A voice asks, its tone playful and almost childish, a whisper, nothing more yet the question held so many different meanings.

"Of course I do." Another voice, but this time a more husky voice, like the sound of stones crunching under the foot of a lonesome traveler. Gravely and deep, concealing many emotions hidden from view.

"But in this town?" The first voice floods back into ear-shot and suddenly the town is empty now more. A medium sized male was standing besides the rubble of what used to be a great library once. He had broad shoulders, which complimented his slender figure along with brown almost red hair which shone in the moonlight. He was alluring and compulsive, his eyes flickered up from underneath long dark eyelashes, and a smile takes over the males features. A cheeky, mischievous and frightening smile, that seemed to perfect to be real. He was a true mysterious beauty and if the town wasn't deserted he would have been looked upon with awe by many admirers.

Behind him came another man. This time tall and muscular with blonde hair and piercing sky blue eyes. His clothes were stretched across firm muscles, rippling beneath his pale skin as if they were trying to escape. He had a blank expression on his face and it paid him no good heed as the expression marked down on how sharp his cheekbones were, how his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight…How he looked to his companion and an unrecognisable emotion flickered in the depths of his eyes…his soul…

"Ja just choose one of zhe houses." The second male had now replied to his sexy companion who was frowning at the dishevelled buildings around him. "Oh you do have class…" "You love it really, zhe danger of being done in by fallings bricks while we make long hot sex…" It was apparent by now that the blonde was indeed German and his partner, Italian. "Mn, that is quite appealing…" "Luciano just decide before the paving becomes the place where I will fuck you until you can't wa—""I like that one." The Italian, Luciano was starting to make his way over to a less rotten house which in its day was probably a two story hotel.

"Zhat one?" The German asks follow Luciano to the retired hotel besides the flickering, lamppost, and runs his finger along a dusty, burnt sign. "Free bed and breakfast though, Lutz" Luciano replies, winking at his 'friend' as lust practically starts to drip from his words and lust protrudes from his slow sensual movements. He starts to make his way inside the hotel, slinging his brown army jacket off along the way, left to blend into the dirt on the faded carpets. "Mein gott…" The German, Lutz follows quickly after Luciano, before a smirk is present on his features…

"Che si sente così bene bello..." Luciano whispers out breathlessly as his lover nips at his skin with sharp teeth, grazing and biting over raw areas on his neck. He is aiming to mark. Lutz digs his nails into the Italians back, and starts to suck over the deep bite marks... Blood wells up over the injury and Luciano lets out a loud moan, pleasure from the pain racking his body all over... "Ihre so süchtig Luciano..." Luciano gasps at the wonderful, throbbing on his neck and pushes Lutz away, forcing him down onto a dirty matress so he can runs his hands down his body, nails scraping down the Germans chest, leaving red lines all over pale skin. "If i catch you with that girl again ..." Lucianos eyes were filled with rage as his penetrating lust turns to anger and those scratches turn into cuts. The devious Italian whips out his trust knife speically made for destorying human skin... and without a second thought he delves it deep below the fragile surface of his lovers skin and drags it down. From his colarbone to his waist.

Lutz cries out from the dizzying pain, moaning and writhering beneath Lucianos touch. The pain felt so good and he wanted more of it. Blood oozed up from the deep wounds and ran down the blondes arms and legs onto the matress. Deep ruby red was everywhere and Luciano looked like he was in heaven. A child in a toy store. He pulls his knife away and looks the German in his deep blue eyes as he runs his tongue along the blade of the knife lapping up the scarlet blood that dripped down the metal. Luciano was like a serial killer only his victim was the one he had fallen for. He had claimed, tamed and broken Lutz within a year and he was all his. All his...

"All mine. Not that dity bitch who left her disgusting lipstick stains all over your chest and my bathroom mirror..." Luciano reminds his pain driven lover before he drops his knife to the stained wooden floor and runs his tongue down the lines he carved into the soft flesh. Lutz clenches his hands into fists, his feisty and dangerous boyfriend was driving him crazy. He was marked and bleeding but he wanted more. The pain was only turning him on more and the sight of Luciano licking away his very essance...dna...his blood... fuck he was going to lose control at any given moment and he knew Luciano wouldnt like that but he cant... Hold on.

Luciano had only just started lapping up enough of the scarlet liquid he craved so much when Lutz sat up grabbed his hips and slams him backwards onto the springy matress with full force. Luckily this is a normal occuring event and the Italian glowers up at his lover as he crawls ontop of him begining to grind their hips together harshly. Friction was building up between them and Lutz leans his head back letting out some damn sexy moans which causes Luciano to close his eyes and listen. Listen to his attractive well-built soulmate moan his name...

Blood and sweat drips off of the injured Lutz and splashes over the tanned skin beneath him. The room was begining to heat up and smelt of nothing but sex. Luciano hadnt moved from beneath his lover because he hadnt needed to. He was in a wonderful postion and the blonde male had used this to his advantage. Luciano had his hands chained to a rickety bedpost above his head and his legs were spread apart and held there by leather straps which Lutz was currently holding. He gave a yank to the both the leather straps, faded from use and it pulls his lovers legs even further apart. The sight was making his arrousal throb viciously to the point of it almost being painful. Luckily for the German he knew Luciano wouldnt want to be prepared, for he too loves the pain. Luciano was being oddly submissive because he knew that by complying he can get what he wants again later on. Lutz moves into postion bent onto his knees but instead of thrusting straight inside his tight Italian lover, Lutz decides to prolong the whole event, he moves his hot throbbing cock inbetween Lucianos thighs away from his own untouched length and pulls the straps to close Lucianos legs quickly and he groans in pleasure as his lovers legs squeezed and rubbed against his needy arrousal. " verdammt Luciano!" Oh how Lutz was loving this, controling those thighs that squeezed his cock and sent shivers up his spine...

Luciano himself had gone a soft red and was moaning from the pure heat and intensity of it all. He wanted to be touched too and shows his disaproval and being left alone by pulling his legs free, ripping the straps from the Germans hands. Lutz only smirks at him seeing that action as impatient and pulls takes something from his jacket pocket, which had be thrown to the floor in haste. Luciano narrows his eyes and then glares fiercely as he realises what it was. " non mettere quella cosa su di me Lutz!" Luciano was furious and pulls at the restraints on his wrists. Lutz runs his tongue along his dry lips and sends his lover a wink. "Take it like ein man, Luciano."

Luciano gives in hating being taunted but also loving how in charge Lutz was being even though he himself is usually always in control. Lutz pats Luciano on the head not affectionately at all and slips the dreaded cockring onto his lovers painfully hard penis. Lucianos breathe hitches and he turns his head to the side becoming extremely needy and impatient. "Fuck me already then!"

Lutz was possibly even more turned on when he hears Luciano scream to be fucked and he didnt need to asked twice. He gives both their pulsing cocks a squeeze, rubbing them together like a unity. One of sins. They were sinning but like hell did they care they arent of the natural world. They stood for disease, sickess, death, war and outcasts. So sin they would, again and again and again for it might not seem like comfort and it might not seem like love but they have each other and take pleasure in causing each other pain.

Lutz realises he had held back long enough and slams his lips onto Luciano's in a passionate rough lip lock. Their lips moulded together perfectly and as their tongues battled for dominance, Lutz begins to push his huge throbbing cock into his Italian lovers small hole. Luciano throws his head back moaning like a complete whore as his body was roughly invaded. He felt like he would break and his muscles were ripped and bleeding, red liquid dripping down his inner thighs. But oh how he loved it, he was a toy to be fucked and played with for as much as Lutz wanted him. He wouldnt admit it but he loves the sex addicted German and unbeknowst to him said German loves him as well. It's never uttered past their lips but they both know and the marks are enough to prove it.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

Lutz starts thrusting deep into Luciano at different angles to try find that speical bundle of nerves that would drive him insane. Each time he entered roughly into his lover the more he would scream and wither underneath him. Lutz kept his eyes training on the other male as he rams mercilessly inside him, skin on skin, sweat beading on his forehead. An un mistakebable slap of skin echoed around the room and filled the gaps inbetween Lucianos pleasured screams. "Harder! Harder!" Luciano commands instructing Lutz to go even faster and deeper, harder and rougher. "Fuck! I need to... " Lucianos tone of voice changes to a softer one as he pleads with his vicious lover to take of the cockring and let him release. Lutz continues thrusting his length into the Luciano only stopping when he hears the Italian beg for release. "If you hold it in and release when I do..." Lutz was proposing a deal and Luciano grabbed it with two hands, willing to do anything so he could reach his climax. Lutz nods satisfied by his answer and removes the cockring and tosses it aside before resuming his thrusts, hands now fiddling with Lucianos pink nubs. Teasing him, daring him to cum before he has. Daring him. Luciano's pleasure is increased in full flow but he only just manages to hold back, his thighs shaking from effort.

Luciano hates being so needy and submissive but its always like this, and he loves being pounded into the matress and dominated. It's a kink and its present everytime they have sex.

It isnt long before Lutz hits the prostate he had been searching for and changes his pace to quick and rough as he slams against the nerves. Luciano has gone crazy from pleasure by now and is squirming around trying to hold back and luckily as he finally gives in and releases, Lutz also lets himself go and spurts his hot seed into his lover with a cry of "Luciano!."

The german starts panting, and begins riding out his orgasm with long but slow thrusts, his eyes were blinded momentarily, his head dizzy as he finally reached his climax but with his sight back he can see Luciano catching his breathe and glowering at him, the Italians pearly white seed splashed across his rock hard abs.

"So round two?" Luciano asks as Lutz pulls out of him with a groan frees his wrists from the headboard. "J-Ja, vhy not." Lutz replied using his hands to spread his lovers legs again.

Unbeknownst to Lutz, Luciano hadnt drawn lines on his chest with his knife, infact he had carved 'Ti amo' into the pale flesh and that in itself was his own victory. Luciano inflicked the pain and Lutz was inflicked on, thats how they work and they wouldnt have it any other way.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_


End file.
